Controls
Movement There are a few different movement types, one is WASD or the arrow keys, another is click and move (point and click), and lastly an auto move function. Directions for each of the different movement modes are as follows: *'WASD' - W for Up. S for Down. D for Right. A for Left. (QWERTY) *'ZQSD' - Z for Up. S for Down. D for Right. Q for Left. (AZERTY) *'Arrows' - Arrow direction correspond to the movement direction. :Note: Both WASD and Arrow movement are in relation to the camera. *'Point and Click' - Click some where, and you character will move there. *'Auto Movement' - This function is turned on by hitting the NumLock button, which causes your character to run forward, then using the NumLock 4(left) and 6(right) to alter direction. This function can be a bit funny, because if the NumLock is On, you can't change direction with 4 and 6, but instead types the numbers into the chatbar, but if NumLock is off, then it should work properly. Menus There are very useful shortcuts for almost all menus, organised in correspondence to their location on the menu bar. These shortcuts and what is within each menu are as follows: Ctrl + A: Status :Shows you status menu, which displays your stats and skills and, when you have gained a points to spend, allows you to increase those stats and gain/improve skills. Also allows you to change your title. Ctrl + S: Equipment :Displays your currently equiped equipment, and allows you to equip/unequip different equipment. Also displays a bar on each item showing you the level of durability left on the item, if it has durability. Ctrl + D: Items :Brings up the your inventory, showing all the items you are carrying, which can be sorted into different types, the ammount of cash you are carrying, the amount of space you have left, and finally a way to dispose of items. Ctrl + F: Map :Brings up and hides the map on your screen. Ctrl + G: Hotkeys :Brings up and hide all the hotkey bars, these can be customised with different shortcuts (click and drag), or by change their shape and position. Ctrl + H: Action List :Shows and hides the action list, listing all the actions that you can have your character preform, some have practical uses, others are for showing different emotions. Ctrl + Z: Instant Message :Opens and closes the instant message window, which shows you and lets you chat with people on your friends list, add them to a team, add people to your blacklist and other standard instant messaging functions. Ctrl + X: Skills :Displays your active, passive and everday skills. Active skills can have their effective level adjusted to lower levels, should you prefer to use them like that, and be dragged to hotkey positions. Everyday skills include useful ones such as Alchemy, Weapon Upgrade, setting up a stall, Onyx insertion and Flying (when this skill is unlocked). Ctrl + C: Journal :Lists all of the current quests you are on or have accepted, displaying information on each quest in the bottom half. Ctrl + E: Pets :Allow you to summon up pets that you have recieved (commonly through a pet token bought from the cash shop), plus other functions such as adjusting the amount of experience that the pet shall recieve from you. :Warning: Banish completely gets rid of a pet, as in you will not get it back, so please be careful. Ctrl + B: Guilds :Displays the guild menu. Ctrl + N: Options :Shows you the options menu, allowing you to change alot of the settings within the game. The exit button in the bottom right will log you out of the game. Other shortcuts *'Ctrl + P: Hide my character' :Hide monsters (and/or) npcs (and/or) others characters (and/or) pets. :NOTE: When other players are hidden it prevents the effects of a snowball or water balloon from displaying on your screen as well as the love line and associated heartbeat. *'Ctrl + W: Combo' :Use combo attack. *'Ctrl + V: Paste Text' :When used in chat input boxes, can be used to paste text copied from other applications. *'Ctrl + T: Cycle Channels' :This will cycle through General, Broadcast, and Trade channels, in addition to Team, Guild, and Alliance channels if applicable. You cannot cycle to private message mode, however you can cycle out of it. *'Ctrl + Enter: Team Send' :This will send your currently typed message to the Team channel, regardless of what channel is currently set. After the Ctrl key is released, the channel will return to its previous setting. This does not work while a private message target is entered. *'Shift + Enter: Broadcast Send' :This will send your currently typed message to the Broadcast channel, regardless of what channel is currently set. After the Shift key is released, the channel will return to its previous setting. This does not work while a private message target is entered. category:basics